Go Without
by MadMoFunk
Summary: Razaya PWP. In which Razer draws a series of mutually beneficial conclusions. Originally posted to Tumblr.


So.

I wrote this.

In which Razer draws a series of (yummy)conclusions.

Enjoy some plot-less Razaya smut. Part 1 (of maybe 2?)

Standard disclaimer applies

* * *

"While I do not grow, one benefit of having a non-organic structure is that it enables me to make innumerable adjustments as I see fit. Any biological structure or occurrence can be analyzed, designed, and emulated to within .024 percent accuracy. The origin may differ but for all intents and purposes I am equipped to run a gamut of biological functions."

Ayas lips tugged into the small smile he was quickly learning to love seeing on her.

Her facial features had always drawn his attention, though not for the reason he originally thought. Her expressions were so uniquely her own, subtle, understated and yet so completely telling he often reminded himself starring was rude- not that Aya had any reservations simply studying him right back for moments on end. Her lack of familiarity (or care) for social cues- though it often unnerved him- was also frequently endearing .

Everything she experienced was met with a guileless state of query and acceptance. Curiosity was first runner in her processing followed by an unwavering sense of loyalty. Razer admired that about her; so new to everything yet she never strayed from her chosen path. A small part of him might have felt jealousy towards her ability to remain untouched by uncertainty and self-doubt but he dismissed the thought with no small amount of shame. She was not untouched by it, he reminded himself, she simply did not let it color her actions as he had so many times in the past.

Another thing he'd come to appreciate was her penchant for being unerringly tenacious, and almost stubborn in her convictions.

It was this quality of hers that was not currently working in his favor (depending on whom you asked). Her expression was decidedly an inviting one, which was distracting in and of itself, but her previous statement was still sinking in. The meaning behind her words was daunting to process, let alone conceptualize. Some locked away and forgotten part of himself was eager to supply him with fodder.

His mind briefly took him somewhere he hadn't allowed it to go for quite some time until the images were a little too realistic- to easily attainable- _too good_- to bear thinking.

Razer clenched his teeth. "Aya I- I would never presume to- It had never occurred to me you might think I-" he scoffed at his own inability to articulate.

Aya stood fast in the face of his floundering, earnest expression becoming more beseeching. How did she do that?

Quelling the urge to run became easier while the urge to close the space between them intensified.

Carefully, as though his touch might not be accepted, as though she _hadn't_ been increasingly receptive towards him over the past few days, he placed a feather light touch to her arm; a ghost of a caress, ready to disappear at the slightest rebuff.

"You didn't have to make... _adjustments_ Aya. That is not who you are to me. You are... so much more than that." He conceded. Acting more sure then he felt, he allowed his other hand to fall more firmly upon her arm.

He was horrified when her brow pinched and she visibly shrunk back from him. Not the intended reaction. _Fix it, fix it, fix it._ He would damn himself before he hurt her again.

His execution was poor but had the desired effect. Reacting to her upset before it progressed any further Razer grasped her tightly, hands sliding down her arms, one found the small of her back, the other captured her hand in his own. Lacing fingers tightly, he pushed and pulled her into him, afraid to hold too tight and yet not tightly enough.

"Please don't be upset. It's the last thing I want but always the first I achieve. I am not good at this Aya, I am _never_ good at this." He murmured apologetically.

She considered his words and his remorse waned as her expression brightened. The crestfallen look replaced by her earnestly beseeching one; the one he never had any skill ignoring.

"Although I am very glad we have finally established the validity of your feelings for me," Razer was unable to stop himself from visibly wincing.

"-it is my understanding that individuals who participate in '_romance_', as Hal Jordan stated, often pursue a physical manifestation of their emotions. Is this not true?"

Razers head was reeling.

On one account he was grateful the man had stepped-in and was being... _supportive_ of Aya. On the other he felt a serious need to ensure Jordan knew where to draw the line, and the irrational urge to punch him. _Just what exactly has he been telling her?_

"Just what exactly did Hal Jordan discuss with you?" he hedged, afraid of the answer but needing to know for sanity's sake.

Aya perked, the way she habitually did when relaying new information she found fascinating.

"He spoke of much. I was previously unaware of how much time and study his species dedicated to the act of procreating, it was fascinating. He was adamant on the importance of contraceptives, as well as the _'S.T.D's_ he spoke of at length-"

"What are-"

"He had me compile a reference for my databanks, although I do not think I will have much use for the information as I am unable to contract-"

Razer promptly placed a finger over her lips to stay her tongue.

"I am..._glad_ that you find this all very...very educational, Aya," he shifted forward minutely and tucked her head underneath his jaw, allowing her to rest against his chest and simultaneously hide the fact he _was not_ blushing.  
"But what prompted this curiosity? You don't have to do that in order to be loved by someone. You certainly do not have to change yourself in order to, ah,... _please_ me. It pleases me to simply be by your side."

Aya looked confused.

"Do you not love me?"

"Yes! I mean no! Of course I love you, Aya."

"Then why do you not wish to be with me in this way?"

Razer stiffened, "Aya," he looked aggrieved "You don't have to concern yourself with it. That is not who you are to me. "

"So you have previously stated."

"I could never place a...a _condition_, on my feelings for you. You don't need to feel obligated to do or be anything than what you are."

"I will thank you for the courtesy and your concern for my well-being, Razer. I am...happy to know of it. But I must also ask something of you."

Eager to do her bidding he clasped her hands in his own. "Of course."

"Did it ever occur to you that I might _wish_ to experience a physical relationship with the person that I love?"

The floor may as well have disappeared from under his feet. Razer staggered. Aya was undisturbed by his lack of composure.

"While I am eager to discover the myriad of sensation for myself, is coitus not mutually satisfying? I am just as eager to witness your pleasure as I am so experience my own."

It _hadn't_ ever occurred to him.

Razer had designated that aspect of living a cast-off of his former life; something he would never experience again except for in dreams that were as tantalizing as they were torturous. He had considered himself blessed that he was given a chance to experience _any_ sort of love again, he'd never deigned to hope for more. The occasional dream had taken a turn towards all things sultry- occurring more frequently than he cared to admit- and had left him with a pressing urgency to do... _something_ upon waking. This more often than not resulted in a surlier disposition than even he found acceptable.

And while it was frustrating, a cause for concern certainly- _why should his body reinstate such a need after so long withou_t- and more than a little humiliating- _he hadn't had this issue since he was a juvenile_- he realized he was relieved to know he still _could_ feel things that way.

So relieved in fact that the next morning instead of willing his arousal to dissipate he indulged in it, stoking it, _stroking himself_, until he was reacquainted with that searing pleasure that stole through him and left him pleasantly replete.

"You seem distracted." Aya shifted to catch his gaze.

"If you truly do not wish to partake in intercourse with me I will be accepting of that, though I wonder if I have failed to properly present myself." She intoned as an afterthought.

"But please be advised I have not made alterations to my structure solely for you. While I had hoped you would be a participant I am curious to explore the parameters of my modified tactile receptors."

The physical implications were clear- she was going to explore her body whether he joined her or not.

Razer wanted to join in that exploration.

Badly.

Without hesitation Razer pulled her to him and stole the words from her mouth.

It was not the gentle, politely cool sort of kiss he always felt obligated to share with her due to her lack of experience in the matter. This wasn't polite in the least, but lavish and insistent; no longer just a sip but drinking her down whole without reserve. He teased and coaxed and enticed her with lips, tongue, and teeth.

The audacious caress yielded a pleasant array of responses.

Aya was not idle in the embrace. What he'd always thought to be _too much, too soon, too fast_, it turned out was just the right sum; Demanding but not entirely overwhelming. Her reply was slow to start but gained impulsion with each passing swipe of his tongue.

He realized she was learning him as they went. Once it was apparent she wasn't going to rebuff him for his taciturn wilfulness he slowed his kiss, pacing himself.

She in turn took the break in pace to initiate her own exploration. Aya parted her lips, and hesitantly placed her teeth along his lower lip, allotting time for reaction. She felt more than heard his answering hum, pressed up against him as she was.

She was intrigued by the little spike in her sensors every time their lips touched; more so when their tongues met and she felt the distinct press of his teeth. He seemed to like it as well, as was indicated by the rumble loosed from the back of his throat when her own teeth pulled at his lower lip before licking it by way of apology.

Razer was inordinately pleased. Snaking hands round her waist he walked her backwards, before sweeping her up and placing her down on the bedding. She looked up at him expectantly. Hesitating only long enough to shed his outer coat and nearly tear the fitted base layer beneath, Razer joined her, eager to reacquaint with her mouth.

Her hands seemed just as eager to get acquainted with the juts and swells of his chest and shoulders. Tentative touches gave way to a more thorough exploration and he grunted into her mouth when she drew a teasing trail down his lower abdomen.

Arousal flared. He needed more.

He drew back on his haunches, hand trailing along the edge of hard shell caging her chest. Considering the white armour, he did a double-take when a bright current coursed round the edges, created seams, and caused the plates to slough off her frame like silk.

He took her in while she discarded pieces to the floor.

"I didn't know you could do that." Razer sounded pleased if a bit incredulous.

"A new function," she offered by way of explanation. "A lack of dress is usually conducive to this level of intimacy, correct?"

"Quite."

Razer was eager to familiarize himself with the newly exposed parts of her but unwilling to rush. Was she this perfect by design or did he simply find her that appealing? Carefully, almost reverent, a hand slid up the length of her from knee to bared shoulder, where he paused to place a kiss.

The break in urgency allowed room for thought and he was abruptly aware that he was poised to thoroughly debauch a crew mate that not only defied all logical parameters set upon her but also had only possessed her own body for a short while. And he was asking her to share it with him. He felt a confusing mix of adoration and self-loathing.

"Is something the matter?"

"What? No, Aya. Everything is fine."

"You appear hesitant. Is this form not appealing to your tastes?"

"NO! Aya- No," his tone gentled in reassurance. "It's not that at all. I...I _do_ find you appealing- very much so- it's just..." He trailed off, looking resigned. "...it has been a very long time since I have been... _intimate_ with anyone in this way. I don't entirely trust myself and... I don't want to hurt you."

Aya softened, and brushed the backs of her fingers over his cheek. "You will not. If it would lay-way your fears I will endeavor to run a diagnostic scan."

"'Endeavor'?"

"Prior testing allowed me to calculate. Estimating a potential loss of up to 46.77 percent of core processing function when I increase the ratio aspect of my tactile and motor processors." Her lips curled in up in what could only be described as an anticipatory fashion.

It then occurred to him just how she might go about testing those _processors_.

Suddenly uncomfortably warm, he felt himself harden against her thigh. She'd felt it too if the way she twisted her hip into him was any indication.

"You must tell me if I am hurting you." He demanded a little more urgently than he meant to. "I do not know if I can-"

"Do I hold your affection?" she queried.

"Yes."

"Then you can."

He eased over her, relieved from his self-affliction. The calm he felt relaxed his muscles and his conscience, while the feel of her nearness set his teeth nicely on edge.

He placed a fluttering of lazy kisses across her eyelids then jaw, where he trailed the line of her throat with the tip of his nose, inhaling slowly, filling his lungs with the clean tang of her scent.

"I love the way you smell." Razer worried her neck with teeth, alternating with nibbling caresses.

"I was unaware I carried any scent." Razer kissed her sternum, arm braced beside her and hand smoothing up the pliant hardlight of her ribcage previously covered by her modified version of the ships shell. Shifting to gauge her reaction Razer cupped her breast in his hand, easing fingertips over the plump underside before whispering over its peak.

Aya shifted under him, pressing up into his palm. She watched, fascinated and he repeated the motion, then gave the tip a gentle tweak, running his thumb over the pebbled flesh.

Hungry for a taste, he flicked his tongue across the peak of her breast, causing her to hitch, and took note of her awed expression and the way she moved restlessly under him. Razer thoroughly allowed himself to enjoy the feel of her under his hands, and the taste of her in his mouth. She tasted the way she smelled- unquestionably edible.

The warm and wet suction of his mouth over her breast was doing strange and wonderful things to her functionality; a series of small zaps and tingles rolled through her in a swelling fashion before it receded and began again, each time a bit stronger. Aya was vaguely aware her hands were sweeping long curling caresses up and down his sides.

Razer rasped his tongue roughly over the sensitized tip of her breast before catching it between his teeth.

"Razer!-" She arched up sharply, tensing and bowing as that wave surged and rushed unexpectedly, nearly crashing her against a threshold she wasn't sure she could come back from.

He released her breast with an obscene wet noise, gave a small parting lick and blew gently over the wet nipple, now impossibly hard; her soft moan of encouragement enticing.

Razer felt her quiver and he swathed a path down the line of her torso with his tongue in a suckling curling motion. He playfully nipped at the point of her hip.

Her fingers carded through his short cropping of hair, and tugged, guiding him back to her mouth so she could explore the points of his teeth with her tongue. Razer traced the inside of her thigh with his palm, parting her thighs to accommodate his hips.

His voice was husky against her ear. "Tell me if you are uncomfortable." Then his palm was cupping her, a finger teasing along the seam of flesh, before parting her in a light stroke.

Aya was startled when her hips jumped under their own aegis. She hadn't meant to move.

Razers finger passed over her again with the same result. Aya gasped. Her sensors were frequently overriding her command prompts in shorts bursts. Normally considered a serious glitch, given the situation, she was intrigued with the lapse in control.

He was having difficulty pacing himself, although relieved he was familiar with her selected anatomy. He plied her deeper, slipping a finger inside briefly only to drag her own fascinating moisture up to the peak of her cleft and swirl it over her clit. He heard her gasp, and repeated the motion.

Aya bucked at the sensation, twitching back from his hand.

Razer allowed her to move, followed, and busied himself nibbling a line up her neck.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yes." Her stutter was not unnoticed. He'd never imagined her in a state of discomposure. "I was not anticipating sensation to reach that level of force. It was...surprising."

"Pleasure will do that."

"Do you experience a similar sensation?"

"Similar, ye- Aya!" He bit out her name sharply as her hand began to stroke him through his clothes.

The heat and sporadic pulsing of the organ in her hand piqued her curiosity, but his tone stayed her hand.

"Is this acceptable?"

Teeth clenched, he growled his affirmation.

Unable to fully grasp him through the garment, she worked her palm and fingers around the contours, base to tip, again and again. His cock twitched in her palm.

"It became harder."

"It _does_ that." He nipped attentively at her lips and guided her hands to his shoulders. "But you should probably refrain from touching me like that if you wish to continue. "

"I am beginning to understand the term '_over stimulation'_."

"You will know it soon enough." A deep kiss ended their dialogue and Razer eased himself down, nipping as he went, until he was cradled between her open thighs.

She tensed in anticipation, hips flexing when his tongue dipped into the hollow between her thigh and hip. One arm wrapped around her thigh, holding her open to him, the other palm splayed over her stomach.

Propped up on elbows, Aya watched him watching her as his tongue made its first flick over her clit. Hips snapped, and she fell back clutching into the sheets.

Razer set into her with long slow licks, nibbling and suckling.

Lambent in his ministrations, his tongue delved deeper to where her taste was strongest before his mouth closed over her clit, drawing back against her.

Aya moaned and twitched, twisting against him, his hand pressed down to stay her hips.

Drawing back Aya noted the satisfied tilt in his smile but he still looked hungry for her attentions. She was having difficulty processing, virulent tremors and surges were still tapering through her system. There was a sense of exertion coupled with an insistent restlessness.

She liked it.

* * *

This was originally a request on Tumblr that got way out of hand.


End file.
